


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... IV

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. СЮРПРИЗ ДЛЯ ТОМА

\- Ты лучше присядь, - улыбнулась Дарья. - Новости будут ещё те…  
Том недоумённо пожал плечами и оседлал стул, спинкой вперёд, положил на неё руки и вопросительно уставился на Дарью.  
\- Ну и как насчёт того чтобы тебе перевестись в Бромвелл?  
Дарья только открыла рот…  
\- О, какие люди!  
Том кисло улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, Джейн…  
Джейн кивнула в ответ, выдвинула, со скрежетом стул, плюхнулась на него и придвинулась поближе к Дарье, обняла подругу за плечи и поцеловала в губы. Поцелуй длился где-то минуту. Джейн оторвалась от губ Дарьи и улыбнулась ей, Дарья улыбнулась в ответ. Взъерошила Джейн волосы и нежно поцеловала её сама. Наконец обе повернулись к Тому. Первой нарушила молчание Джейн:  
\- Прости. Так о чём ты?  
Том, ещё не пришедший в себя от шока, откашлялся, открыл было рот но Дарья опередила бывшего «бойфренда»:  
\- Предлагает попробовать перевестись. В Бромвелл. Но я без тебя никуда.  
Джейн поморщилась:  
\- Бромвелл? Слишком пафосно для меня. Лига Плюща. Слишком.  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Как ты понимаешь, Том — нет.  
Том снова закашлялся.  
\- Вы…  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- Ага…  
Том прочистил горло и обратился к Дарье:  
\- Твои в курсе?  
\- Да.  
Том повернулся к Джейн:  
\- А твои?  
Джейн фыркнула:  
\- Я девушка взрослая и самостоятельная. Узнают в своё время. Первым Трент. Остальных ещё надо дома застать. Их по миру носит словно осеннюю листву по улице в бурю. Даже у моих племянников охота к перемене мест буквально с младенчества — только отвернулся и ищи свищи...  
Том снова обратился к Дарье.  
\- И твоя мать не была шокирована?!  
Дарья хихикнула:  
\- Представь себе — нет.  Она была по молодости хиппи и видела вещи и покруче. И у неё подруги были — точно в таких же отношениях как у меня и Джейн. А те времена были гораздо менее толерантные. Поэтому она не была шокирована. Сказала, что случившееся было только вопросом времени… Мол, достаточно было за нами немного понаблюдать чтобы понять что мы и кто друг для друга. До нас самих дошло много позже…  
  
\- Вообще то, когда я говорил, что ты любишь Дарью я не имел в виду именно это… - с усмешкой протянул Трент.  
\- Вообще то первый шаг сделала я, - Дарья просто лопалась от ехидства.  
Джейн вручила по кружке кофе брату и любимой, сама, со вздохом облегчения, плюхнулась на стул со своей кружкой и осведомилась у Трента:  
\- Мама дома?  
Тот помотал головой:  
\- Нет. Но у Винда вроде опять проблемы, - Трент сверился с накарябанным на ладони — он не признавал блокнотов. - В личной жизни. Папу пробило на ностальгию и он хочет нас всех повидать. У Пенни случился очередной вулкан. А Саммер удалось, в кои то веки, собрать всех детей вместе и они дружно запросились «обрадовать» бабушку. Так что не удивлюсь если и наша мама появится.  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- Так что — предлагаешь устроить массовый выход из чулана - «А вот и я — и моя любимая! Прошу любить и жаловать — практически новый член семьи — ДАРЬЯ МОРГЕНДОРФЕР!!!»?  
Трент невозмутимо потягивал кофе, хмыкнул и отставил кружку:  
\- Винд будет рыдать по своей очередной потерянной любви, Пенни ругаться по телефону с очередным правительственным чиновником, Саммер цапаться с мамой, мама вытаскивать внуков из всех потаённых углов и щелей в доме и мастерской, папа скроется в тёмной каморке с плёнками, проявителями и прочей химией… Тебе придётся сильно постараться чтобы собрать их вместе и заставить выслушать. Или ловить по одному. Рыскать по всему дому.  
  
\- Успокойся, ну не съедят же они тебя! - Джейн обняла Дарью пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Не съедят, - вздохнула Дарья. - Но понадкусывают…  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, Моргендорфер, так это за здоровое чувство юмора. Ты меня всё время смешишь.  
\- А я люблю тебя… - ласково улыбнулась Дарья, - Потому что ты… Джейн Лейн.  
\- КРГХМ!!! - хором.  
\- Спалились… - констатировала Джейн. - Целоваться посреди гостиной было не самой лучшей идеей этого сезона…  
Дарья пожала плечами и с иронией заметила:  
\- Зато теперь все в курсе. И не надо специально собирать их вместе или вылавливать по всему дому по одному. И только не пытайся меня убедить, что у тебя всё вышло случайно.  
Аманда застывшая в дверях кухни. Пенни с иронично вздёрнутой бровью. Винсент с пачкой свежеотпечатанных снимков. Винд, на время, забывший о своих проблемах — открывший рот от шока («Хоть на пару минут прекратил ныть!» откомментировала Джейн позже). Удивлённая Саммер с детьми, которые, не понимая, что происходит, переводили глаза с Джейн и Дарьи на маму, бабушку, дедушку и дядю с тётей и обратно.  Для полного комплекта не хватало только Трента но он уже храпел в своей комнате. Джейн сделала шаг вперёд не выпуская руку Дарья из своей:  
\- Вы всё правильно поняли. Дарья — моя девушка. Практически новый член семьи. Мы, я и Дарья, сейчас поднимемся в мою… нашу комнату и если у кого-то есть вопросы — прошу.  
Джейн направилась к лестнице. Дарья услышала как племянник Джейн спросил у матери:  
\- Так у меня теперь есть ещё одна тётя?   


	2. МОНОЛОГ И ДИАЛОГ

\- Хочешь сказать, что у вас это всё всерьёз? Не каприз и не мимолётно? Не из любопытства — по настоящему всерьёз и надолго? - Тому явно было трудно поверить в то, что происходило между подругами.

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Хочу и говорю. Конечно серьёзно. С любовью не шутят.

Том, хмурясь, пристально смотрел ей в лицо словно ожидая, что Дарья внезапно рассмеётся: «Шутка! Купился! Обманули дурака!» но она оставалась всё такой же серьёзной. И надежда Тома таяла — но он не хотел её, эту глупую надежду, терять. И Дарью тоже. Где он ещё встретит такую девушку? 

\- Вы же столько времени были просто подругами. С чего вдруг? Что вас подтолкнуло?

Дарья широко улыбнулась и огорошила беднягу Тома:

\- Ты.

Том был в шоке. Дарья, продолжая насмешливо улыбаться, сложила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку своего стула. Том прочистил горло, отхлебнул содовой из своего бокала но всё равно у него вышло сипло, спросил:

\- Как это?!

Дарья вздохнула. Она не собиралась читать Тому целую лекцию на эту волнующую его тему и на эту встречу в кафе пошла только после того как Джейн уговорила — подруге было любопытно, что вдруг понадобилось Тому от «бывшей» на этот раз. Неужели он ещё не понял, что ловить ему тут уже нечего и надеется на что-то?

\- Мы поссорились в то лето из-за тебя. Джейн уехала в Эшфилд, лагерь художников, на всё время каникул, меня мама сплавила к мистеру ОНилу, в его детский лагерь «Плакать - это нормально» - помогать ему заниматься с детишками и приглядывать за ними — в результате он превратил нас — меня и ДеМартино почти в надзирателей. Я и Джейн не виделись почти всё это проклятое лето. Пока я сама не приехала в Эшфилд к ней — уже в самом конце каникул. И мы, в конце концов, помирились. И объяснились. В том самом ночном клубе где мы - я и Джейн с тобой когда-то познакомились. Объяснились стоя с «Колой» у барной стойки. - Дарья грустно, как то ностальгически улыбнулась. - Можно сказать, что это было моё с Джейн первое объяснение в любви друг к другу… «Как ты могла бросить меня из-за этого… парня?! Да ещё на всё лето!» Мы поняли, что не можем друг без друга. И уж извини — были готовы уступить тебя друг дружке — мол, если он тебе так сильно нужен… Отказаться от тебя. Одна ради другой.

Том с недоумением спросил:

\- Но потом мы с тобой были всё равно вместе. И с Джейн спокойно общались. И у неё даже появился, хоть и ненадолго, тот странный фанат стиля ретро.

Дарья насмешливо улыбнулась:

\- Джейн сказала, что тебе стоит дать второй шанс. Видно ей стало тебя жалко. И я её послушала.

Том удивлённо уставился на Дарью. 

\- Ага. Так и сказала — второй шанс. Но наши отношения с Джейн… Помнишь тот самый вечер, когда я чуть не попала в аварию?

\- Помню конечно.

Дарья поставила чашку на стол и вздохнула.

\- Я ехала к тебе. Но не доехала. В тот день… Я действовала импульсивно — вместо того чтобы спокойно поговорить с родителями, сорвалась с места и рванула к тебе. Чуть не попала в какую-то дурацкую аварию, начался дождь и я остановилась у закусочной. Она была мне уже знакома — однажды мы, я и Джейн, отправились с группой Трента на рок-фестиваль и остановились по дороге перекусить в этой забегаловке. Мне нужно было согреться, посидеть и немного подумать — мне хватило нескольких минут на раздумья и я поняла, что для того разговора, что там позже случился , ты мне совершенно не подходишь и я позвонила Джейн.

Том недовольно нахмурился:

\- Почему совершенно не подхожу?

Дарья сложила руки на столе и заговорила с интонациями опытного лектора:

\- Потому что… Потому что у нас с тобой не было той степени доверия и близости, что была у меня с Джейн. Я могла и могу говорить с ней обо всём. Она понимает меня как никто и боюсь, что тебе понадобятся годы чтобы подняться до такой степени понимания, - Дарья рассмеялась. - Она только вошла в зал — перед этим внимательно осмотрела мой автомобиль и убедилась, что с ним всё в порядке и, вероятно, меня не надо везти к врачу, что я не стада жертвой аварии — как я кинулась ей на шею. Джейн была в полном шоке — я такого никогда не делала. Максимум — мы могли «чокнуться» картонными стаканчиками с содовой. Мы не целовали друг друга в щёчку при встрече и при расставании, мы даже просто не пожимали друг другу руки при прощании, а тут вдруг… Мне пришлось отпаивать Джейн кофе (кофе там не самый лучший в стране но для того чтобы мне согреться, а Джейн прийти в себя от шока он был вполне сносен) прежде чем начать говорить. Мы никогда не говорили, что любим друг друга но в этот вечер… я поняла, что Джейн единственный человек в мире, который мне ТАК близок. Ты тоже не говорил, что любишь меня — но я поняла, что мы с тобой разве что добрые приятели, у нас есть общие интересы, темы для ничего не значащей болтовни... И всё. Для настоящей любви маловато. А потом ты сказал, что тебе со мной КОМФОРТНО! Что ты со мной потому что тебе со мной КОМФОРТНО! - Дарья зло фыркнула. - А Джейн была со мной уже много времени — и ей со мной было отнюдь  _**НЕ** _ КОМФОРТНО. У меня тяжёлый характер. Я чудовищно ревнива. Я злопамятна как слон — Квин может это подтвердить. Я отчаянно цинична. Мой любимый цвет чёрный. «Старая душа» как сказала мамина подруга. И Джейн меня такую, тяжёлую и сложную, терпела и терпит. Самая серьёзная ссора была из-за тебя но мы и это преодолели. Единственное объяснение — любовь. Мы любили и любим друг друга — только поэтому принимаем друг друга со всеми недостатками, вывертами и закидонами.

Дарья сложила газету, поднялась из-за столика и ушла. Том не последовал за ней. Он остался молчаливой тенью за спиной, неподвижно сидящим за столиком любимого кафе Дарьи и Джейн.

 

...Джейн лежала на диване с книжкой. Когда Дарья вошла, Джейн захлопнула пёстрый томик и с любопытством уставилась на подругу:

\- Ну что хотел Том?

Дарья бросила помятую газету на журнальный столик.

\- Он не пришёл. Я выпила три чашки кофе. Почитала газету. Ты знаешь, что Джомолунгма не самая высокая гора на нашей планете? Представила о чём был бы наш, с Томом, разговор… Так увлеклась… Надеюсь, что благодаря газете не выглядела городской сумасшедшей...

Джейн поднялась с дивана и обняла Дарью:

\- Когда ты окончательно сбрендишь я буду навещать тебя в клинике каждый день!

Дарья сказала совершенно серьёзно:

\- Заранее благодарна. Это дорогого стоит. Только не забудь своё обещание. Когда придёт время...

Джейн с самым серьёзным видом кивнула:

\- Обещаю и клянусь.

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в ухо:

\- А пока мне грозит только голодная смерть. Трёх чашек кофе оказалось маловато — у нас там ещё осталось хоть немного от маминой лазаньи? Хоть маленький кусочек?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Ни кусочка. Ты у нас Великий и Ужасный Прожорливый Пожиратель лазаний. Но Хелен научила меня как это твоё любимое лакомство готовить. Поделилась рецептом. Так что если потерпишь…

Дарья горестно вздохнула:

\- Потерплю… Куда деваться… Джейн, я говорила, что люблю тебя?

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Не так часто как героиня дамского романа — из тех, которыми зачитывается Квин. Но я об этом знала и знаю и всегда помню и без твоих признаний. А я тебя. Очень давно.

\- Насколько давно?

Джейн на пару минут отвлеклась от своих раскопок в недрах холодильника:

\- Наверное, с того вечера, когда мы с тобой помирились в том жутком ночном клубе - «Фрикин френдс» и всё такое. Может раньше — когда я видела тебя во сне в Эшфилде и просыпалась в слезах и с трудом удерживала себя от звонка тебе — проклятые гордость и упрямство... А может ещё раньше — когда поняла, что моё пребывание в команде по бегу может окончательно рассорить нас? Или…? Сразу, как тебя увидела — в первый день занятий у ОНила? Не знаю. А это важно?

Дарья обхватила подругу за талию и ласково пропела на ухо:

\- Нет. Важно чтобы ты не пересолила начинку. Вот это по настоящему важно.

Джейн рассмеялась и продолжила резать лук. 

 


End file.
